1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance welding method and a resistance welding jig.
2. Background Information
Resistance welding is known as a method for welding two members together. In this method, the members are brought into contact with each other and clamped between two electrodes. In this state, pressure and current are applied to the members, so that the members are welded together owing to the current that flows through contact surfaces thereof. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-337259, for example, describes a resistance welding method in which two members to be welded each include a step portion, and pressure is applied to the step portions of the members to weld the members together.